Ethan Gilbert
Ethan Gilbert is a son of the Greek god Apollo and a mortal human woman. He was a demigod and was considred one of the strongest fighter against the war with the Gigantes until his father offered him and his boyfriend as gods. Appearance Ethan is known by the majority of Camp Half-Blood to be an extremely handsome man, being as tall and muscular and tanned that puts supermodels to shame with blond hair that "shined like the sun" and eyes that were cerulean blue. His handsomeness was enhanced by his wearing a Greek robe of gold that was given to him by his father as a birthday present. He was so attractive that many people, including monsters, wanted him. Powers & Abilities Ethan is known to be the most powerful son of Apollo, for Apollo trusted him with more significant powers than any of his other children. Hence, Ethan is an extremely powerful demigod and his ascendance to godhood strengthen his powers so much that he surpassed his father and his only rivaled by his husband, grandfather, grand-uncles and aunts. * Battle Prowess: Ethan has great superhuman strength and combat skills, having found many monsters, demons, titans, and gods and surviving. * [[Archery|'Archery']]:''' As a son of Apollo, Ethan excels in archery and other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. His archery skills can only be rivaled by his aunt, Artemis, and the Giant, Orion. * '''Swordsmanship: Ethan is an expert swordsman, having trained constantly with Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson. Before the fight against the Giants and Gaia, it was revealed that he possesses an extremely sharp sword made of adamantine and Imperial Gold. *[[Photokinesis|'Photokinesis']]:' Ethan shows much degree of control over light, on par with his father. *[[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis]]: ' As the son of the god of the sun, Ethan has absolute control and over fire and was known to incinerate many demons who dare try to harm him. **'Fire Immunity: Like his father, Ethan is completely immune to any amount of fire and heat. *'Supernatural Sight:' As a god of the sun and Light, Ethan is able to see almost anything and anywhere during the day - he remarked in that he "saw a lot" during the battle with Gaia. *'Divine Form': After becoming a god, Ethan was able to unleash his true form which, according to Zack, made Ethan "more beautiful than he already is". *[[Vitakinesis|'Vitakinesis']]:' As a God of Healing and Medicine, Ethan could manipulate and modify a person's anatomy, as well as restore the injured to full health. Examples of abilities he derived from this province are: **'Enhanced Healing: Ethan could instantly heal wounds - he healed all of Jason's wounds by speaking an incantation, and later did the same with Nico. **'Disease Manipulation:' As revealed by Zack, Ethan had inherited the rare power over plagues and epidemics, and he channeled this ability through special arrows that exploded into foul vapors that spread the very disease he wanted inflict his victims with. During the war with the Gigantes, when Polyphemus offended him, Ethan infected the latter's army with a plague that utterly devasted the giant's army. *'Prophecy': Originally, as a god of prophecy and foresight, Ethan was able to see into the future. However, he is unable to tell anyone future events, even his boyfriend, as then the information would become meaningless and could lead to dangerous consequences. After being informed of what happened to his half-brother Halycon Green by Thalia after he reveal the future to a girl and being cursed by the gods, an enraged Ethan demanded his father remove this ability which the latter did. *'Couplets Curse': As seen in The Last Olympian, Ethan's half-siblings can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off, so Ethan himself most likely has this same ability as well. *'Flight': Ethan has the ability to fly which is a very rare ability to have for a child of Apollo, which was shown when he flew to Turkey. *'Shapeshifting': After becoming a god, Ethan is capable of altering his appearance at will, shown when he transformed into a lion and then into a giant while undercover. *'Teleportation': Ethan can forcibly teleport others both to his side and away from him, which he did to Zack.